MUST SEE!!!
NEW BOOVIE! FREAKY FUSION Hey guys and ghouls! It has been a long time and finally, I came up with a BIG NEWS! Freaky Fusion is coming soon this year, so I have not yet known the release date for this boovie but 8 new characters will be coming!!!! FIRST SET *Bonita Femur *Avea Trotter *Sirena Von Boo *Neightan Rot SECOND SET *CLAWDEEN MCFLYTRAP OR CLAWVENUS *CLEO STRIPE OR CLEOLEI *LAGOONA LONG OR LAGOONAFIRE *DRACULAURA STEAM OR DRACUBECCA I found this at the Monster High Wikia Page... "During the Bite-Centennial, the ghouls discover an old scientist’s workshop and travel back 200 years to the beginning of Monster High. But when they try to get home, they go through a vortex that fuses some of the ghouls together! With the help of the Hybrids, the new monsters in school, they learn how to control their combined flaws and together face their greatest challenge… saving Frankie!" WHAT IF MONSTER HIGH WAS MADE BY DISNEY? Reasons: #It would be more musical. #All MH movies (from Mattel) would be combined into 1''' '''SINGLE MOVIE. #MH Characters would not be BOBBLE HEAD looking.. #They will possibly wear gowns. #Maybe all of them will be voiced by previous and new voice actors and actresses from all Disney Movies! Leave your guesses at the comments below QUESTIONS TO FRIGHTS CAMERA ACTION FILM 1. WHY IS VIPERINE GORGON HAS MORE FEATURES THAN HER COUSIN, DEUCE GORGON?? 2. WHY IS THAT FRANKIE STEIN, ABBEY BOMINABLE, AND GHOULIA YELPS WERE NOT IN THE TOUR TO HAUNTLYWOOD? 3. IN MY OPINION, WE DON'T NEED A VAMPIRE'S HEART WHOEVEVER THE CHOSEN ONE TO BE THE VAMPIRE QUEEN IS, BECAUSE DRACULUARA IS THE DAUGHTER OF COUNT DRACULA SO SHE MUST BE THE CHOSEN ONE , RIGHT?(NO HARD FEELINGS!) 4. ONE OF THE WEBISODES IN MH SAID THAT NEFERA HAS BEEN A MODEL AT LONDOOM, IF SHE REALLY WAS AT LONDOOM, SHE MAY HAVE MET HER FELLOW FORMER SCHOOLMATE, CLAWDIA WOLF WHO WAS THERE TO BECOME A WRITER..... RIGHT??? NEW MOVIE OF MONSTER HIGH IN SPRING 2014 It's Frights Camera Action! Elissabat, the real Vampire Queen, who is a stage actress at Hauntlywood, was the Chosen One to be the Vampire Queen! She is alternatively named Veronica Von Vamp. She and Draculaura were childhood friends and were mistaken for sisters. On the eve of her coronation, she escaped Transylvania...... Knowing that Lord Stroker was gonna rule through her. Lord Stroker then went to Monster High fakely telling Draculaura was the Chosen One to be the Vampire Queen. Draculaura, knowing that she was not really the Chosen One, her ghoulfriends decided to help her find the Rightful Ruler to put an end to Lord Stroker. Aside from Elissabat being the NEW Character at Monster High, there are 3 more! Clawdia Wolf, daughter of the Werewolf, the eldest of the Wolf family, went to Londoom to pursue her dream as a writer with the inspiration of William Spookspeare, she kinda has the habit of biting everything! Notebooks,Pens and even the corner of her iCoffin!!!!!! Viperine Gorgon, daughter of Stheno, a gorgon from Barcelgroana. She is a girly-girl thats why shepursued a career of being a make-up artist. Stheno, her mother, who's sisters are Medusa and Euryale, it has been made sense that Viperine is a cousin to Deuce Gorgon due to that his mother is Medusa. Honey Swamp, daughter of the Swamp Monster, is a Southern Belle born and raised in New Gorleans and an aspiring cinematographer. Her name was supposed to be ALIE GATOR as her prototype clapboard said so. 13 WISHES WHISP APPEARANCES SHADOW GENIE APPEARANCE As a shadow genie, her hair is dark purple and is in a high ponytail, simillar to Gigi's. Her skin is dark lavender. Her makeup consists of purple and dark purple eyeshadow and dark purple lipstick. Her eyes are pink. Her earrings are shaped like lightning bolts. She has a purple scorpion-like tattoo on her neck, a star, a moon, and a circle moving down along her right cheek, three circles moving up from her right brow, another tattoo on her right hand, and another going down her left arm. Her shirt is dark purple, saphire blue, and black. She has patte rns resembling a scorpion's on her arms. Her torso fades into a genie tail that resembles either smoke or a shadow. Her pants are the same as Gigi's, but the markings are purple, instead of gold. LAMP GENIE APPEARANCE As a lamp genie, she is a near identical twin image of Gigi with a few differences. Her hair is turquoise with a hot pink stripe and is in a high ponytail, similar to Gigi's. Her skin light pink like Gigi's and she wears the same turquoise eyes shadow with dark pink lipstick. Her eyes are a light green. Her earrings are shaped like gold feathers. Her tattoo markings are exactly like Gigi's now. Her shirt is the same as Gig's except the turquoise and hot pink are switched. Her pants are the same as Gigi's, but they are an off white with a light blue tint opposed to black, and appear to have platinum gold markings opposite her yellow gold ones. She wears the same style of shoes Gigi does, but they are turquoise. 13 WISHES SHADOW VERSIONS Well, the real Clawdeen,Draculaura,Frankie,Abbey, and Cleo were vanished into the lantern and in Monster High the y were replaced as Evil Shadows. Well, Howleen may have been turned into a shadow or a gothic look of herself for some reason but her real self was not sent into the lantern because the Gothic Howleen is STILL the Real Howleen! You know why? When the finder is attempted to follow what Whisp is saying which is a really bad cause, like "I wish my sister would just disappear!" like Howleen said in the movie which was really worse to wish for which was originally what Whisp wanted Howleen to make it as her Wish #7. Since Howleen vanished her loved one, she herself was transformed into a Shadow Version of herself or a Gothic look. In her Wish #8, she also vanished Frankie,Draculaura and Ghoulia but they planned to be vanished to rescue Claw deen in the lantern even though they will be replaced by shadows. Whisp said "With every wish, I grow stronger!" so the more Whisp influences Howleen with something baddie, too bad. Whisp's plan was to make sure Howleen's last wish during the Shadow Eclipse would be "I wish all power to the shadow genie!" and she will be powerful enough to transform everyone at Monster High and possibly the world into shadows. Obviously, Whisp wanted to be a genie like Gigi. So instead of Howleen wishing for other things, her was "I wish that Whisp will be the next Genie! Releasing you to stay at Monster High."